


Lucky

by MarsHunter06



Series: How Did Mommy and Daddy Meet? [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: James finally gets to learn how Lucky got his name and of course how his parents met.





	Lucky

If there was anything that could bring a smile to five year old, James Rogers’ face, it was Lucky. He loved Lucky with all his heart, and because of this, Clint made sure to bring him over any chance he could get. Besides, James wasn't the only Rogers who loved the golden retriever.

Clint was at the dog park with Lucky when he got a message from Natasha, asking if it was okay to have him watch James as they were summoned for a mission. Clint agreed, and since they were short on time, Steve and Nat just dropped James off at the dog park. This made James extremely excited. He was in doggy heaven. There were so many other dogs running around; he watches happily as they did what dogs do, running around, playing catch, being around other dogs.

Lucky was also having the time of his life as he played with the other dogs. However, he was even happier once he spotted James next to his owner. He quickly ran towards to the boy to lick his face and bark at him to play. James giggled and pet Lucky— it’s been awhile since the two of them got to see each other. Clint smiles and asks both of them if they wanted to play catch. Of course, this made them even more happy as the two of them ran off to play.

After a couple of hours, it was time to go home. They all got into the car with Lucky and James cuddled together in the backseat. “Uncle Clint, how did Lucky get his name?” Clint smiles at the question, “well, Kid, your parents helped name him. In fact, he's the reason why they met.” James’ ears perk up at this, “Uncle Clint, how did mommy and daddy meet?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint was walking around the park with his best friend, Nat; when all of a sudden, they stumbled upon a puppy. The puppy started wagging its tail as soon as it saw them. He didn't have a collar and there was no one else in sight. He took an immediate liking to Clint and started following him around.

“Wow, he seems to really like you.”

“Yeah, do you think the little guy's got a home?”

The redhead shakes her head, “it doesn't seem like it. Though, I can't imagine how it ended up here.”

“Well, I think he's a keeper.”

“If you're keeping him, what are you going to do about its name?”

He ponders over this for a few seconds, “I don't know yet. What do you think?”

Natasha thinks for a moment, then shrugs. “Don't worry, Hawkeye, I'm sure you'll come up with something.”

The three of them continue walking around the park when, suddenly, the puppy starts barking at a balloon that was floating away. He makes a dash toward a busy street where a child was also chasing the balloon. Clint and Nat immediately start running too, but it looks like they may be too late. Luckily, another man gets there just in time to pull both the boy and the puppy out of harm’s way. The child’s mother thanks him profusely while pulling the child away, scolding him. The puppy barks and happily wags his tail once he sees Clint again.

The man hands him back to Clint, “well he sure is a lucky little guy.”

Nat smiles at this, “he sure is.”

“That's it! Lucky! His name is Lucky. Speaking of, what's yours?” He sticks his hand out, shaking the guy's hand.

“Steve— Steve Rogers.”

“Well, Steve, the name's Clint. Thanks for saving Lucky.”

Nat cuts in, “and for coming up with his name too.”

Steve and Nat make eye contact and instantly feel a connection. They both tune out the world.

“Well, Lucky, I think the two lovebirds need some alone time. Let's go home.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint pulls up to the Rogers’ driveway and look back to see both of them sound asleep. Yep, Lucky definitely has the perfect name.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been like two year since I wrote for this series... my bad...


End file.
